I'm Sorry
by Karakot
Summary: This is Tims way of saying goodbye.
1. Tim's Goodbye

A.N. I do not own NCIS or this poem.

I'm sitting at my desk not sure if I should send this e-mail. All my personal effects are in a box at my side. My files and my computer are cleaned and ready for the next agent who will be sitting here. Paperwork has been all taken care of. All that's left is my goodbye. Part of me doesn't want to say it, doesn't want leave, doesn't want to rock the boat, but I'm done. I'm done with it all. So I guess I owe everyone a reason for why I'm gone. The reason for why I asked for a transfer to anywhere. This is supposed to be just for Abbey but the more I write the more I realize some of these are meant for everyone so I guess the whole group will be getting it. Everyone but ducky and Jimmy, get this e-mail. I just know the moment I hit send my life here in this office is done. Even if I wanted to come back this letter is going to change everything.

_I'm sorry that I bought you roses to tell you that I like you_

Red rose, I didn't know that you prefer black. I bought red roses as a way to say I love you. You threw my words and the flowers in my face.

Yellow roses mean friendship and pink roses mean affection. So that bouquet I got you means that I'm your friend. The affection I felt for you was that of a brother. But maybe Ari screw things up so badly you can't feel brotherly love any more.

_I'm sorry that I was raised with respect not to sleep with you when you were drunk_

The first time we going to sleep together you took me to a club. You then got so drunk that you could barely stand. I actually had to carry you into your apartment. You asked me to stay and I said no, my mother raised me to treat a woman with respect. You got pissed at me for that.

_I'm sorry that my body's not ripped enough to "satisfy" your wants_

I'm a geek; it should have come as no surprise to you that I wasn't covered in muscle. And yet you did nothing but comment on that fact. I wasn't forceful enough for you. I wasn't strong enough for you. You only want guys who have a threat of violence to them.

The nick name you hit me with tony really hurt. You called me flabby and tubby and the like. It was mean and unneeded. I wasn't a field agent remember there was no need for me to be solid muscle or even have well defined muscles. I passed my yearly fitness evaluation after all.

_I'm sorry that I open your car door, and pull out your chair like I was raised_

My father was in the Navy, my grandfather was in the Navy, and my mother taught manner's at a finishing school so I was raised to be a gentleman. I was taught that a man's job is to open the doors and pull out the chairs. I always walk on the outside of the sidewalk. Even Ziva has noticed that, she thought it was polite.

_I'm sorry that I'm not cute enough to be "your guy"_

I swear you look at me and see a puppy, or maybe you see someone who looks horrible. All I know is that I was never your guy, your boyfriend, or even your boy toy. I'm always an afterthought you when you talk to your friends, or even introduce people to your friends.

_I'm sorry that I am actually nice; not a jerk_

I don't play with your feelings. I don't act like a jerk just to apologize. I never wanted to pick a fight for the makeup sex. I guess you just can't handle someone who isn't a jerk.

I'm not Tony, Ziva; I show I care by actually caring. Not by acting like a schoolboy who has to pull the pretty girls pigtails.

_I'm sorry I don't have a huge bank account to buy you expensive things_

At the time we were dating I was barely surviving on the salary I had. So I'm sorry that the little hints you dropped about things you wanted I couldn't buy you.

_I'm sorry I like to spend quality nights at home cuddling with you, instead of at a club _

I don't like clubbing. Loud music combined with the wrong atmosphere and too many bodies in an almost too small space, it makes me claustrophobic. I like cuddling with you, you leaning into my chest while we're on the couch together. I especially like being curled up around you while lounging in bed together. See, you helped me forget the case, the taunts, and even the horror at what people can do to each other, just by letting me cuddle with you.

_I'm sorry I would rather make love to you then just screw you like some random guy._

I was quietly passionate with you. I didn't want to use your toys; I don't like the thought of using whips or crops. I just wanted you. I wanted things to be slow and languid, gently bring you to that high so you could crash over it. Slow and soft is how I prefer to do things. And the longer we were together the more it was about making love, not relieving stress.

_I'm sorry that I am always the one you need to talk to, but never good enough to date_

When you had problem, you came to me. When you're stressed about work or a guy you came to me. All of you talked to me about your problems. And yet I'm not good enough to date or even be seen in public with unless we are on a case. I know none of you don't see me as a brother, so what am I to you.

_I'm sorry that I always held your hair back when you threw up, and didn't get mad at you for puking in my car, but when we went out you went home with another guy_

It was 3 AM you were so drunk you couldn't even remember your own address. We're at some club and I had to follow you into the ladies room when you turn green. I held your hair back as you brought up all that alcohol in your system. As we were driving home, correction as I was driving you home you puked on my floorboard, but do you know the next day you ignored me like I did something wrong. And the next time we went to a bar you went home with someone else. You forgot that you were my ride, or maybe you just didn't care.

_I'm sorry that I am there to pick you up at 4am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere, but not good enough to listen to me when I need a friend_

When I got the call I thought for a minute it was Gibbs. After all why else would I be getting a call at 4 AM? And then I heard your voice of line, you were crying, begging me pick you up. So like normal I drove to where you were. When I finally did pick you up all I could see was the darkening of bruises on your cheekbone, and a hand print forming on your wrist. I listen to you crying your heart out that night. You kept telling me he was a good guy. That he didn't mean to. When the Mauer incident happened and you screwed up it was somehow my fault. I got punished for your actions. Yet when I needed someone to listen to me about my problem you didn't have time. When I needed someone tell me everything is good and be okay I got "bad McGee". Some friend you are. Some friend all of you are.

_I'm sorry if I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat, only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around. _

I'm a toy you. Something you can pick up and play with when you need to, but when something new comes around you drop me. I'm someone you can walk all over. And I'm tired of it, so I'm moving away from you. I'm not letting myself be there anymore. Because I can't see you with the jerks you're with.

_I'm sorry if I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours, instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work._

I'm done it as simple as that. I'm done picking you up at 4 AM in the middle of nowhere. I'm done holding your hair back while you puke. I'm done being your doormat and your backup plan, your coin operated boy. The last time you called I chose sleep over answering the phone. I'm sorry because when everything said and done I love my job more than I liked you.

_I'm sorry that you can't realize...I've been the one all along._

For eight years I have been there. For seven of them I was waiting for you to see me. Waiting for you to notice I've always been there. I didn't leave for Mexico when things got to rough. I didn't start working on a secret undercover assignment. I didn't tell Gibb's to choose between me and my partner. I have been standing right here but you never saw. You never realized that I was waiting for you to see me.

_But most of all I'm sorry for not being sorry anymore_

I can't do this anymore. I can't be your doormat anymore. So I'm choosing me, and that means that I have to leave because you Abbey are Gibb's golden girl. You Tony are the son he always wanted. You Ziva are like a daughter to him. If I forced him to choose me or anyone of you, you guys would win. I know he would choose you. So I'm leaving and I'm not sorry.

_I'm sorry that you can't accept me for who I am_

I can't change for you. I can't be who you want me to be. And I'm tired of waiting for any of you to see me as I truly am. I'm tired of getting picked on and laugh that. I'm tired the pranks and the high school antics. I'm tired of trying not to be me and trying to get you to except me.

_I'm sorry I can never do anything right, and nothing that I do is good enough to make it in your world._

Gibbs I guess you could say that this point is for you. When I started writing this I was only planning on sharing this with Abbey but I think some of these are meant for all of you. So you know what I'm going to break rule 12. I'm sorry that I can't be the Baltimore cop or the Mossad trained assassin or even, rest her soul Kate, the ex-Secret Service agent. I'm just good with computers and I tried so hard to fit into your world. But you never understood computers or me. You never understood just what it takes to do my job.

_I'm sorry I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it, I thought that was what friends were for..._

I'm sorry I hurt you Ziva. But I thought we were friends and friends should tell each other when they see what I saw. And I'm sorry Abbey that I was in the wrong for telling you he was cheating on you. I guess I'm wrong that friends shouldn't tell their friends when they're being cheated. I'm sorry it was my fault that you both lost the relationship that you had. It makes me wonder though if you saw my girlfriend cheating on me would you tell me? After all that's what friends are supposed to do isn't it?

_I'm sorry that I told you I loved you and actually meant it._

And were back to Abbey, and again I'm sorry. I'm sorry that the first time I told you I love you we were at a classy restaurant, not the middle of other activities. See I meant it when I said I love you. At one time I truly loved you. Has anyone other than your parents said that we you haven't pushed away?

_I'm Sorry that I cared_

Now we're back everyone. See I tried to care about all of you. But I just can't do it anymore. I tried to care about your problems and your feeling for Jeanne, Tony, but everything was a joke to you. It's time to grow up and stop being a frat boy. I'm sorry Ziva that I cared enough to see if you were okay after Michael, Somalia, and every other time you needed help. All I got for trying was dark looks and veiled threats. I'm sorry Gibbs that I tried to contact you when you're in Mexico. When the situation with the drug cartel came up I'm sorry for being in the desert try to protect Abby from herself. I'm sorry I cared enough to leave flowers for Shannon and Kelly.

_I'm sorry that I listen to you at night talking about how you wish you could have done something different._

I'm sorry, Tony, that I listened when you talked about Jeanne and how you wish things were different. How you wished you met her as yourself. I'm sorry, Ziva, that I heard when you said that you wish becoming a citizen wasn't necessary. That some days you wish you could go home. I'm sorry, Abbey, that I heard your drunken rambling about everything. And how you would change every situation if you could, I even heard how you would do it. I'm even sorry, boss, that I'm the one who was there to see you cry over your lost loves. I didn't mean to come to the hospital room when I did. I'm sorry I that you thought I was spying on your one human moment.

So I guess this is goodbye my transfer is already approved and by the time you read this I'm out of country. I guess I have one last thing to say. I'm sorry for every wrong I committed against you although I have no clue what they were.

Goodbye, Timothy McGee


	2. Gibbs reads

A.N. for the record again I own nothing I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox.

I entered the bullpen this morning; it's early, very early, and like usual I was the first one there. I hit the power button on my computer starting up the booting process. While the files and programs load I finish my first, correction second, coffee of the day. With the computer fully loaded and processing I pull up my e-mail. I'm not paying much attention to said e-mail instead I'm debating buying a third coffee. And then I get to an e-mail from McGee, if the header, the subject that really caught my eye. Right there in bold type it proclaimed** I quit.**

For a moment I actually think I'm reading this wrong. This can't be right. And then my eyes look up to McGee's desk. I notice the lack of pictures and posters, the calendar he had, the desk is strikingly empty. There still computer on it and a keyboard and even files but all the little touches that proclaim someone is working here, someone belongs here, are gone. I find that all I can do is stare and repeat those words over and over in my head. I quit and he's gone four little words and yet they mean so much. And all of a sudden I'm pissed off. I'm furious he just left, he didn't try to come to me with his problems, and he didn't talk to anyone about this. And for the life of me I can't figure out why.

With a weary sigh I open the e-mail. And for a minute I'm confused see I thought this would be a letter of resignation. Instead it looks like a list. All this is is excuses. For a minute all I can think is that Tim knows my rules and I don't except excuses. I also don't like saying sorry and that's all this seems to be is him saying I'm sorry. How much, stop reading that is my eyes betray me, and I read on. The more I read the more furious I become. For a minute I want to blame all of this on Tim but I realize that was part of the problem. We all just kept blaming Tim.

The points he brings up about me are especially telling. I've said for years that the second b stands for bastard but I didn't realize just how much of when I was. At least to the people I work with.

With a sigh of frustration I decided to go by another coffee maybe when I get back things be better. Walk to the coffee shop and back allows me time to think. Walking back to the bullpen I see Leon leaning against the railing looking almost smug. With a flash the anger is back. I ignore Tony and Ziva as I march towards Leon. I'm halfway up the stairs when the Ziva gasps I know in that second she has open e-mail. She couldn't quite hold in the sound heartbreak as her eyes like mine flitter back and forth between McGee's desk and the e-mail. I'm at the top of the steps when Tony goes quite a sure sign he's seen it to. He would still be rambling otherwise. My heart goes out to Abbey I know reading this e-mail will cause everything to change. I don't know if that's good or bad.

Leon knows exactly what I want to talk about he calmly waves me into his office. Before I can even open my mouth speak he starts talking. Part of me is glad he does for I don't quite know what I was going to say.

"Before you can even say anything Gibbs yes he asked me for a transfer. Yes I approved his transfer. No he's not in cyber crimes. No he's not on board a ship. Yes he is out of this state. No I will not tell you if he's out of this country. No I will not tell you where he is. Oh I know you aren't going to ask this but yes I received a copy of the e-mail. And yes I think his reasons are sound. I also agree with some of the statements he made."

Again I go to open my mouth, still not sure what I'm going to say when he cut me off for a second time. "Also if the only thing you're going to do is yell at me, or rant and rave about how he's a member of your team or he belongs to you, there's the door. So you can either act like an adult and we can discuss this and maybe I won't have your entire team, Dr. Mallard, Palmer, and Abbey brought before a review board. Or you can open your mouth yell at me and then and me your gun and badge. I have your entire retirement package signed him one of my desk drawers I can have it pushed through today. So what are we going to do? Because the way I see it the attitude your entire team has is a problem."

A.N. yes I left you hanging on purpose. Yes I will continue the conversation when I write Vance's section. Thank you all who reviewed it is due to you that I am continuing this. Next up will be most likely Ziva. And I think Abbey will be last. Also if you don't like it don't review it. The only reviews I read are positive or you made this spelling/grammatical error. Just because you think the story sucks doesn't get you right to pissed off my muse.


	3. Ziva's turn

A.N. I still don't own this. I'm just playing in some else sand box. O and thank everyone for the reviews.

Ziva arrives at the office at 10 of eight. Just like she does every morning. Placing her belongings behind her desk she has the locker room for a quick shower and a change of clothing. Her morning run hadn't gone as expected; consequently she was not able to take her usual shower at her own apartment. By 830 she's dressed and back to sitting behind her desk. She can't help but feel like something was wrong. Something was missing or out of place. Before she can figure out what Tony arrives.

She listens to him ramble on about his date last night while she boots up her computer, in all honesty its background noise to her. Letting her eyes taken her surroundings she can't help but notice director Vance is watching from the upstairs, he's focused on her team in fact. The feeling of wrongness intensifies but she still can't place her finger on what it is. As she pulls up her e-mail account she notices Gibbs walking in holding no doubt his second, if not third, cup of coffee.

The wrongness she is feeling seems to intensify as she saw the look on Gibbs face. He is looking down into his coffee like it holds the answers, he looks remorseful, but that all changes when he looks up at director Vance. Fury seems to take over his features. Ziva can't help but question were that fury came from. Opening the e-mail from McGee she doesn't even notice the title. And then she reads first line "I'm sorry I brought you roses to tell you that I like you." Her eyes dart up to the header and she draws in a shaky breath. She feels Gibbs eyes on her for a second but can't bring hers up to meet him.

All she can do is look at McGee's, correction the empty, desk in the corner of their section. His files and folders are gone, his photos and knickknacks are gone, and she knows if she walks over to the desk every drawer would be empty. Her eyes dart back to the list, and then back to the empty desk. No, this can't be right, this can't be true, and Tim wouldn't just leave would he?

She knows the instant Tony starts reading the e-mail. He stops talking and then he turns to stare at McGee desk, like he can't comprehend what he's seeing. They both hear the elevator ding and for a second Ziva has unfounded hope that'll be McGee. He'll come into the bullpen with his backpack over his shoulder holding a cup of coffee. He'll smile at them just like he always does. "Morning guys" he would say in his normal cheery attitude. He would yell at Tony for moving all of his stuff. And like normal Tony would claim no knowledge of the prank. Everything would be just like it has been in the past five maybe six years now. Gibbs would deal with whatever issue him and director have, or the director would give them a case and everything would be like it always was. For just 1 min. Ziva allows herself to hope, allows herself to dream. And then the moments gone, and Ziva realize that she was daydreaming, and Tim isn't just going to walk into work.

For just a second Ziva wants to blame it all on McGee. After all he's the one who left. He is the reason that her world is being turned upside down. But she won't, in fact she can't. A long time ago Ziva made a promise to her little sister. She promised that she would never lie to herself. It's that promise that has a realizing that she helped drive away one of the best people she's ever known. A small part of her, a part she thought died a long time ago starts crying in the back of her mind.

As she reads the list it comes as no shock that Abby is the reason, or the cause, of so many other things on this list. All the same Ziva can't help but wish to comfort the soon-to-be distraught forensic scientist. This is going to kill Abbey when she reads it, but just maybe it'll also help her grow up. She thinks the same thoughts about Tony and his reaction the points made. She really knows how Gibbs feels, and she herself feels how does the saying go, 2 inches tall, she thinks that's it.

She doesn't hear the footsteps as they come downstairs, at least not consciously. All she knows is that both Gibbs and the director are standing in the middle of their desks. A small part of her knew this had to becoming, but it still comes as a shock, when the director tells all of them that they are on stand down pending a review. It seems that McGee leaving has brought to light some incidents people would rather have stayed hidden. Zombie like she follows the director as he orders all of them to a conference room. It appears that now all they can do is wait. For what Ziva doesn't know but she has a feeling very soon they will find out.

The only thing Ziva knows for sure is that they're in trouble. Very serious trouble and nothing is going to change that.

A.N. again thank you all the wonderful reviews. And thank you for the constructive criticism on my grammar and spelling. Tony will come next followed by Abby and then Ducky and then Vance. At least that's the tentative order I have. O tell me what you think, I was going to have Palmer completely blowup at the guys. And my Ziva statement of the chapter: if you don't have anything constructive to say don't say anything at all. Ergo don't just say it sucks because you don't like it.


	4. Tony's thoughts

A.N. as per usual I own nothing. Not my sandbox, I'm just playing in it. Also is it just me or was be Abby from seasons one and two a lot more mature then the current one from season eight. That's as far as I am in the show. For those wondering this story has no set time it's just after season six or seven.

It was Monday morning and Tony walked into the squad room at his usual time which his typical I just got laid smile on his face. Tony had just got laid in fact he spent the entire weekend doing said activity with a woman in her late 20's. They both knew that was just for fun which made their time together more enjoyable for the both of them. After all things are always better with no strings attached. At least that was Tony's motto.

With a whistle and what can almost be classified as a leering look in his eye Tony spotted Ziva. In typical frat boy fashion he simply must tell her something about the weekend he had just had, and the woman he spent his time with. He takes a quick look around the squad room as he prattles on to Ziva about the absolutely smoking babe he just finished banging. The investigator in him is nagging that something is off.

"You should've seen her Ziva; she as we Americans say was the full Monty. Melissa has lightly tanned skin, perfect white smile, dirty blond hair, little green eyes and a rack. My God does she have an impressive pair. And the accent" here Tony can't help but insert an almost boyish giggle. "She has spent the last couple of months in Paris. I think that her fluency in the French tongue was amazingly hot."

He can tell that Ziva is tuning him out, and barely restraining her normal eye rolls. What does surprise him though is that little Timmy is not at his desk. Again something is nagging at the back of his mind but he can't help but think it's nothing. After all if it was truly important it would have jumped out at him right away. He knows that unless a call comes in its cold cases and paperwork for the team.

With an internal sigh he boots up his computer and loads his e-mail. Before he can even open first one up he sees Gibbs out of the corner of his eye. Boss man is looking thoughtful and almost sad like he's seeing something that reminds him of Kelly. Looking up towards MTAC he gets a furious expression and sent to his eyes. For a moment Tony can't help but wonder what he did to piss the boss man off. With a curious look he realizes that according to his clock Tim is late. That could be what had set the boss man off, no that's not it, because Gibbs is now rounding the stairs and heading up them.

Of course hearing Ziva gasps brings a smile to his face. One that is gone completely when he starts to read his e-mail. When he sees the one Tim sent him. For a second all he can think is that is Tim finally got one over on him. Little Tim finally played a prank, a big one. A prank that had apparently, possibly, included Gibbs Ziva and himself. For a second Tony is, not proud, but maybe excited. He can't help the smile that blossoms over his face, as he looks up eyes searching for the culprit. After all is Tony himself that played a prank like this he wouldn't be able to help himself, he would have to be close to see the reaction.

And then that moments over as Tony comes to realize that Tim is nowhere in sight. He's not hiding behind in the cubicles or even watching it through computer screen somewhere. No this letter was all too real. That point was driven home by the empty desk that sits next to him. A desk that on Friday had been the workplace of the team geek. Palmer the autopsy gremlin had his workplace in autopsy, Abby had her place in her lab, and McGeeks had their place at the desk at Tony's three o'clock Gibbs's 12 o'clock and Ziva's 10 o'clock. All Tony can do is look. He stares at the empty space like it will somehow miraculously fill backup. Just 2 little days was all it took to empty that once slightly cluttered space.

Tony doesn't want to believe it, McGee just couldn't have left. He wouldn't just up and leave without telling any up that would he? No, something still wasn't right. It had to be Vance's fault, he messed with the team, yet that that's what happened. And Gibbs is now going to set him straight. After all they were team, and you don't just walk out on your teammates. The letter had to be a hoax; maybe one sent by the guys in cyber crimes, they don't really like him or Gibbs anyways. It'll be just like them to do something like this.

These thoughts ping through Tony mind. After all Tony was one "Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo" which means that what McGee is saying just can't be true. After all Gibbs never said anything about the taunting or the pranks so Tony figured he approved. And McGee never complained at least not past the first few minutes, so he understood it. McGee understudied that brothers are supposed to prank each other. McGee new Tony saw him as a brother, right? The name-calling the pranks, it was just supposed to toughen him up. Help them become a real field agent.

With a snap decision Tony decides that the situation was very real, and it was all Tim's fault. After all Tim hadn't written this letter none of these thoughts would be going through Tony's mind. He wouldn't be questioning his actions. He wouldn't be wondering if he'd done the right thing. Tony did the one thing that both he and Abby did to solve their problems he blamed Tim, and innocent victim.

Someone clearing their throat snap him out of the gray world he'd been in. The director is standing in the center of the bullpen with an almost lost looking Gibbs standing next to him. The notice that the whole team is now on review just makes him even angrier at Tim. If Tim hadn't written this letter, if he had decided to leave none of this would be happening.

Looking just as lost as Gibbs Tony proceeds to follow the rest of the team into a conference room. In the background he can vaguely here Vance order Abby to me the rest of the team. A secondary phone call will have Ducky and Palmer also joining the group. Tony can't help but wonder how everything went so wrong so quickly. After all just 2 ½ days ago everything was fine.

A.N. many thanks to my reviewers, without you this would've never gotten past chapter 1. Also special thanks to Rose de Sharon, special agent Ali. I am drawing inspiration on how their writing. The lost son is amazing definitely read it. Also check out Emerald1 she's really good to. Nice job or this is wrong are appreciated and welcomed, this sucks are not. No set time on when the next bit will come out. One last thing check out 10 feet under and upside down or sometimes the darkness is your friend. They are both avengers fan fiction and can be found by looking under Phil/Hawkeye.


	5. Abby's Rebuttal

Note to all my readers thank you for the praise and reviews without you this would just be another little plot bunny of doom. Also to site administrators and lawyers I own nothing. I'm just playing with someone else's toy. I'm a good girl and promise not to break them… Much. PS the reason I'm going to so much detail and Abby's clothing is because I can. There's no real point to it but I feel I must. Who knows maybe there'll be a point to it? Also I'll be repeating parts of the poem along with Abbey's thoughts to it and the parts that Vance is going to thrown their faces enjoy.

For Abby everything started out as a normal day she got in to work sometime between Ziva and Tony. As usual she booted up all of her babies that had been turned off overnight. As is the normal for this very abnormal woman she was wearing a miniskirt and a tight little top. Her makeup was done in her usual Gothic tones and her raven hair was pulled back into pigtails. The matching cuffs and collar completed the upper half of her outfit. The knee-high platform and heeled boots were black leather. They were shaped almost wonder woman like except the front was rounded when it came to the knee, instead of tapered. They were almost demure until anyone saw the back, requiring lacing much like a corset; the blood red ribbon was oh so scandalous when placed against the pure white nylon. In a utter contradiction to her clothing the young woman had a bright smile on her face in her demeanor was almost energize. Although that might have something to do with the straw her red lips are currently wrapped around. A straw that led into a cup holding the oh so caffeinated and oh so sugary concoction known as caff-pow.

Abby couldn't help but to hum along to the music as she bounced around her space. A quick check with her babies showed her that the evidence she had left running last night was done. Quickly sending information to the corresponding team she got the first that paperwork done for the day. With a happy smile and another large swallow she turned the music up and then opened last night e-mails. Not bothering to pay attention to the subject line she starts with the oldest one and works her way through the list. Never knowing that as she laughs along to random videos and jokes that her fellow coworkers have sent she is getting closer and closer to heartbreak.

Much like Tony, Abby, thinks its a practical joke. That is until she really starts to really read the e-mail. A small part of her knew that Tim had a way with words. After all she had heard his poetry and even attempted to read his books. She is still angry at him for writing them, but she will give him enough credit to say that he can write. With every word, with every "I'm sorry" her anger and despair grow in equal measure until she doesn't know whether she should be screaming and cursing her anger and denial to the walls around her. Or if she should be curled up in the corner, arms wrapped around herself in a, by now, useless attempt shielded herself from the pain. She can't help but wonder is that how he sees her, and is that how she made him see himself?

No this can't be right, it's not her fault. There is no way he is going to try blaming her for leaving not going to happen Abby can't help but think. Again her actions mirror Tony's as she like he did blames the innocent victim. After all she is Gibb's golden girl, which means she's never wrong.

_I'm sorry that I was raised with respect not to sleep with you when you were drunk_

She does remember this incident. And a small part of her was angry at him for it. After all it wasn't like she didn't know what was going on she was just a little… loose. Besides which is not any guys turned her down before, why did he have to be so different

_I'm sorry that I open your car door, and pull out your chair like I was raised_

It was just frustrating he never let her do things for herself. I mean it was cute and all, but at the same time she's an independent woman who can do things for herself. So why he had to be such a gentleman, after all no one else but her grandfathers generation acted like that.

_I'm sorry that I am actually nice; not a jerk_

Excuse me I date jerks? Oh yeah that too cute coming from the guy who has had let's see one ex-girlfriend charge large amounts of money to his credit cards, another gets murdered the third turned out to be Tony messing with his head and the last one was actually an assassin who tried to kill him. And yet she is the one who has poor dating skills. Please Tim is just jealous of who she's seeing.

_I'm sorry I like to spend quality nights at home cuddling with you, instead of at a club _

What's not love about clubbing? The music and dancing, the atmosphere, and it's one of her clubs the "adult play area". When you have all that why would you just want to stay at home? Besides cuddling is overrated.

_I'm sorry that I am there to pick you up at 4am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere, but not good enough to listen to me when I need a friend_

Tim totally misread the situation. Will wasn't her new man; he was just a play partner. The bruising wasn't from him "slapping her around" it came from her restraints. Besides the facial bruise was totally an accident. Will didn't have anger issues like Tim tried to say he did, he just forgot that he wasn't supposed to hit her in the face. Anyways she listens to Tim all the time; he is always talking about something. None of it just sinks in. It's not like he talks about anything important.

_I'm sorry if I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat, only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around. _

She has never used him as a doormat. It's not like she's pushed him down and walked all over him. So maybe a couple of the times he got in trouble with Gibbs it were really her fault. She can't be blamed for that. If Tim hadn't subconsciously known he deserves the punishment he was getting he would've said something. He would've spoken up, instead he didn't. That meant (in her little Abby world) he agreed with the punishment being handed out and took the punishment as a way of relieving his guilt.

_I'm sorry if I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours, instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work._

Wait is that why he didn't answer her. She called him about two weeks ago needing a ride home from a club. He didn't answer the next two times she tried either. She eventually called a cab, but was angry at him for a week afterwards.

_I'm sorry that you can't accept me for who I am_

She accepted Tim for who he was. She just wanted him to be a little more like her. A little bit more adventurous and outgoing. After all there's nothing wrong with subjects most people consider taboo. There were only a couple little things he had changed and she would have been so happy. No she accepted him for who he was completely as soon as he would change to fit her. After all that's why men are trainable.

_I'm sorry I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it, I thought that was what friends were for..._

And how dare he bring up Charles. She told him a dozen times that he would never do that to her. He was cheating on me; he was just reacquainting himself with an old friend. So what that he left her for said old friend, he wasn't cheating. So she doesn't know why Tim felt the need to go sticking his nose into somewhere it doesn't belong. It was her business he should've stayed out of it.

_I'm sorry that I told you I loved you and actually meant it._

Please she heard those words so many times. What made Tim any different from the others? When his lips claimed love she knew it had to be a lie. If Tim loved her then he would've changed the way she asked him to. Instead he didn't so Abby knew he didn't love her.

_I'm sorry that I listen to you at night talking about how you wish you could have done something different._

Of course she thinks about how she could've done things different. Doesn't Tim? After all what person doesn't wish they can go back in time to just make one change. Maybe things would've been different if Ziva hadn't left. If Jenny did not died in the desert. If Gibbs had never lost his memory thanks to a bomb. If Kate had never been kill on that rooftop. It's not like Tim had never thought the same thing everyone has regrets. Abby couldn't understand why Tim was so frustrated with hers.

A phone call brings her out of her mental ranting. It's the director asking her to come to conference room one. He has some questions he would like to ask the team. When she arrives she notices ducky and Palmer are following her and the rest the team are sitting around the conference table ready with varying facial expressions. Gibbs conveys the expression of someone who has had that personal fire burnout. Whereas Ziva manages to conveys an expression of heart ache. Tony had a look makes between anger and boredom, like he can't believe what's going on. How it could any of it possibly relate to him. She doesn't take long enough look at the two men behind her to understand how they feel.

Before she can even question what's going on director Vance has stood up and started his say. "There are some things I would like the teams input and explanation on. It is my belief that if the questions I have are answered to my satisfaction there'll be no reason to involve a review board. Until I have made that decision though you will be answering my question. Fair warning I will be asking some very uncomfortable question. And I will expect honest answers, if I don't get them I will drag a polygraph technician in here and you can answer their questions."

For a long minute Abby can't quite understand the words that have just been spoken. Surely Gibbs won't stand for this, not this badgering. One look at the boss's face tells a different story. He looks lost, and is in that very second Abby realizes that Tim's letter was in a hoax. All of them are in very serious trouble.

Note: yah another chapter finally down. Sorry if I slip into first person with Abby at any time, I don't mean to. For the record this is not for Tony or Abby fans. Ziva is a neat character and redeemable. Gibbs just needs to get his head on straight and man up to his actions. My brain works oddly so if anything is wrong please tell me. Per usual I like this or you done this wrong are welcome. This sucks or I hate it for no reason (and feel free explain your reason to me) are not welcome. Remember if you can't say anything nice I'll get the duct tape.


	6. Vance Yells

This is the next chapter for those of you who have been waiting. Sorry it took me so long to get it out I wasn't sure where I went to go. This one's from Vance have decided I will do ducky and possibly Palmer together with a flashback of reading the e-mail before coming up, being conference room and then and then chewing out the team. They're going to be a lot of hard rules being laid down. I think they need. Again I'm going off of season eight or so storyline that's as far as I'm up to. Just finished the port to port killer set in fact. Well away we go.

Vance felt he needed to stand, needed to pace in fact. He felt he needed to burn off some of the anger and frustration that was boiling in his veins. Watching the team as they sat around the table he knew that something must be done soon. With the deep breath he thinks about exactly what he's going say to this team. They have cost the agency one of its best agents. And that's something Vance cannot let go. In fact he cannot open with that question.

"Just what in that hell do you think you were doing. Do you have any idea of what you almost cost this agency? I had to talk McGee of quitting, he wanted to leave NCIS. He loves this place and this job but you have all made it impossible for him to ever be a happy here. He was actually getting calls from the FBI, CIA, NSA, and ATF. They all knew there was trouble in paradise and were trying to recruit a kid as he left. I'm going be fielding calls from the director's of every one of those agencies on why he is unavailable to work for them. And yes you did hear me right he was working for them doing computer security and hacking, has been for years. With directorial approval so not a word Gibbs. I want an explanation. Most of the things brought up in that interoffice e-mail I don't care about, but some of the points you brought up are affecting the work environment and that I will not stand for. So I have some question and you're going to answer them."

"Tony you explain to me just why you thought hazing a fellow field agent was okay. And I'm not talking about the head slaps will get to that's. No I know about the nick-names."

"I don't think I understand what you're asking director. If Tim had felt there was a problem he should have spoken up. After all as a senior field agent I take my responsibility to the team very seriously."

"Oh, cut the crap Tony, you tease him mercilessly and constantly picking on him. Do you know just how much it hurts to remove superglue from skin? He rode in the autopsy van that time you superglue his hands to a keyboard. It took most of the trip to get it off. He had trouble typing properly for three-day due to the  
fact that his fingers were raw. Also he has severe dry skin, to the point that if you don't really take care of it, it can easily become a serious health issue due to cracking and bleeding and yet you felt the need to tease him for using the location of the Dr. recommended. A lotion that is one step down from prescription strength. And I will not even get into the psychological ramifications of your constant put downs. It is amazing the boy has any self-esteem at all after the number you've done on him." This surprising outburst doesn't come from Vance, no it comes from Ducky. Looks of surprise everyone turns towards him almost not believing they heard what he said. Although the disbelief might come from the fact that he cursed.

"Be that as it may, let's move on to the next point shall we? Why did he think he wasn't good enough to be here? He happened to be one of the best agents we have for computer-related issues. The boy's brain is practically a computer hard drive. I mean having any of you ever watched him do any of electronic case related searches? Of course not all you know is that he can. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret boys and girls, that computer tower that he had at his desk he built it. With permission he ripped the damn thing apart and put it back together so it would run faster and more efficiently. When he was in cyber crime he did the exact same thing to every computer we have downstairs. He is been helping run a task force for years. This task force is made up of some of the best computer minds in the country, with him in the lead as their chosen boss. They help stop hackers who are trying to break into computer systems of our government. Remember two years ago around February when he was out for four days with pneumonia, and in reality he was leaving this task force and a group of black ops soldiers to a terrorist cell in Lao that was trying to hack the NSA a and Armed Forces network shutting down or communication. Leaving this country wide open to terrorist attacks with his help they stopped them."

"The boy is a genius and looking at his yearly field testing he was better than you half the time Tony. On top of that he has had less complaints filed against him by both civilians and fellow coworkers that all of you put together. And yes that includes you Abby, Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer."

"So I have to ask just where did he get the idea that he wasn't good enough. You know what don't answer that because I'm not sure I want to know. I'm looking at you sitting here a known and know what I see? I see Gibbs a man has become crushed under the weight of his own guilt. I see Ziva who is just starting to realize what type of person she then danger of becoming, and just what type of person she pushed away. I see you Tony sitting here with that smug smile on your face like none of this is your fault and you can't possibly get in trouble. I see Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer look like they're chomping at the bit just waiting to chew you guys out. And I see you Abby sitting here with a disconcerting look on your face. I'm guessing if you had a nail file you would be using it along with the eye rolling you doing now."

"None of you seem to understand just what's going on and you know what, I can't bring myself to try anymore. As of right now this entire team is going before a review board. Just what you say to them will determine if you keep your jobs. Until such time you team is going to be doing paperwork. You are also going to be typing old cases up so that they can be placed in our database. Maybe sometime doing some how did you once put it Tony," this refers to a file he had in his hand flipping through the pages until he comes across the one he wants. "Computer geek basement grunt work. Only good enough for people who couldn't handle being real cops or even rent a cops. Those who must never come out into sunlight least their pasty skin burn in their eyes ach. And for the record Tony that complaint was filed against you by cyber division. Be glad that Sheppard was in my office when the complaint was filed. If I had been director you would have been on suspension for such a remark."

"My recommendation is that before you do anything else you sit here for a few minutes and think about your actions and what they cost you. Also it looks like Dr. Mallard has something he would like to say. That is a good thing because if it was up to me I would spend the next 20 min. standing here yelling at you. Not that I think any of it would get through to some of you. You are to pig headed to listen to a word I say sometimes. Until I find a fourth member for the team you're off active duty, you will need someone who specializes in computer's and considering some of the remarks that Tony has made getting someone from cyber crimes is going to be an issue not all of them have McGee's patients. Also if I find out any of you have been trying to find where McGee has been stationed or try to contact him I will have your jobs. Until he feels the need to contact you, you all are persona non grata to him."

With those parting remarks Vance turns on his heel and walks out the door, slamming it behind him. There is silence in the room as no one quite knows what they should do now but like any other time Tony decides to open his mouth. "Can you believe this McGee chickened out and left and somehow it our fault. Who does he think he is acting all high and mighty?"

Before Tony can even get fully developed into rant he's cut off at the knees by Palmer of all people. "Shut up Tony no one wants to hear it anymore. You succeeded in driving away one of the best men I've ever had a chance to work with."

AN: yes I'm leaving it there. Yes I'm evil. This chapter didn't quite come out the way I thought it would but I think it looks okay. For the record Vance is the one doing almost all of the talking in this. Just thought I'd clear that up in case anyone had any question. As per normal this is wrong or I really like this write more soon are more than welcome. This sucks with no reason given why you dislike it is not. Tell me what I've done wrong and why you don't like it I am all for constructive criticism. If you just hate the story because of how I'm treating certain characters pissed off you have no right to upset my Muse. By the way my muse is a little weird so sorry about that. Took me a while to get this done have no clue where I'm going next. Also where should I have Tim end up? Part of me wants to be completely evil and say Rota, Spain.


	7. Ducky and Palmer Question

A.N. I am sorry it took me long to update, but I have no real idea where I'd been wanting to head with this. Also every time I do get an idea I read back to the stories I've been looking over and realize I am almost blatantly copying from someone else. While I will willingly admit to getting the idea for this story from others I am trying to be, at least a little, original in the way I am doing it. I bow to the genius that is Rose de Sharon who has currently one of my favorite stories The Lost Son. Also The Importance of Respect by JasonMorganfan87 is utterly amazing and I have to thank her profusely for a very wicked little idea. This is going to be from both Ducky and Palmer although I'm going to go third person omniscient due to the fact that I'm working with two characters. Like always please enjoy.

Everything started out as a normal day for the autopsy team. With no bodies currently in the morgue and no teams currently investigating any homicides both Ducky and Palmer planned on taking day to do a thorough cleaning of autopsy along with all of their tools at least that was what was on their schedule. Of course that all changed when Ducky opened up his e-mail. The letter that McGee I sent was sitting at the top of his inbox. It had been forwarded to them by Director Vance; he asked for their opinion well for Dr. Mallard's opinion. Almost teasing the Dr. and his assistant into read more and more of the letter until, almost too quickly, they were at the end. Two printed copies were quickly in their hand as they try to figure out exactly what the agent, writer and even friend was trying to tell them in this letter. With looks of shock and disbelief passing back and forth between them like ping-pong balls and reading line by line realizing exactly what happened this poor young agent.

"Oh you poor boy." Were the first words to be said between the two in almost a half an hour. As they went over and over the letter they forced themselves to see things that they wish they could close their eyes to, and remembered things that had happened at crime scene. Everyone always talks about being bullied in school. How children are bullying each other and how parents should be on the lookout for signs that their child is being bullied but no one ever remembers about adults and bullying in the workplace. No one ever wants to think that adults could be worse than children. All too quickly things that happened the past couple of days, and the attitude Tim has had last month or so very quickly starts to make sense.

"Doctor this can't be true can't? I mean yeah I've noticed things about the way the others act but it never got as far as this implies did it? I mean Gibbs would have stopped it if it ever went too far right?" But as Palmer says the words his mind flashes back to the incident where Tony super glued Tim's fingers to a keyboard. He also remember seeing bruises came have gotten from being bounced around the back of the and NCIS fan due to Ziva's driving after the others had found out he'd written his book. He remembers the incident with the German Shepherd and Abby's treatment of Tim when he shot the dog to defend himself. "Never mind Doctor I remember certain things now that make my questions irrelevant." Before he go any farther phone rings. Palmer answers "Director Vance, yes sir, will be right up sir. Conference room one not a problem sir. Dr. Mallard Director Vance wants us upstairs something about needing to talk entire team. He wants us there are now."

"Of course Mr. Palmer of course. I believe I shall have a few words to say to the team after the director is done with them. I believe I need to say some things that are long overdue although I doubt they will listen. Come along Mr. Palmer we should not be late."

The entire team along with Abbey is sitting in conference room they get there. Hearing director Vance ranted and raved about Tim leaving brought some internal smiles to the faces of both Ducky and Palmer. They couldn't help feeling that this tong lashing was long overdue. It was almost gratifying to hear the director yelled at Tony about his actions. Of course then Tony had to try and refute it. Actually opening his mouth and bring forth his usual venomous bile about another teammate was the final straw for both of them. Before Palmer can even open his mouth Ducky beat him to it.

"Oh, cut the crap Tony, you tease him mercilessly and constantly picking on him. Do you know just how much it hurts to remove superglue from skin? He rode in the autopsy van that time you superglue his hands to a keyboard. It took most of the trip to get it off. He had trouble typing properly for three-day due to the fact that his fingers were raw. Also he has severe dry skin, to the point that if you don't really take care of it, it can easily become a serious health issue due to cracking and bleeding and yet you felt the need to tease him for using the location of the Dr. recommended. A lotion that is one step down from prescription strength. And I will not even get into the psychological ramifications of your constant put downs. It is amazing the boy has any self-esteem at all after the number you've done on him."

He takes a moment to question the looks he was receiving from everyone and then it hits Ducky why he was receiving them. He actually used a curse word how mild of one that is. For a moment the good doctor is positively boggled by the fact that out of everything he said it was that one single word that opened the eyes of the others on just how angry he truly was. The next couple of minutes passed in almost a haze as both ducky and Palmer sit in their seats fuming at the new revelations are being announced by director to them. They hadn't realized just how much the poor boy was being teased in the office let alone what they didn't see in the field.

Hearing the small number of complaints on file for the boy actually managed to impress the autopsy workers for a minute. The jobs they all perform are not easy ones as and people in grief can do frustrating action complaining about the smallest of slights. Ducky also know just how much Tim has improved over the last couple of years at least for his health reports. The weight loss combined with increased muscle tone and both a better diet and proper exercise have combined to make him one very healthy young man. This is something no one else on the team other than Ziva can actually claim.

Ducky along with the rest of the team might not have had a clue to what Tim did in his spare time but Palmer was not in the dark as the rest of them. He knew that Tim had some kind of hacking skills really good ones; he also knew that whatever he was working on was classified way above Palmer's pay grade. He just figured that whatever it was was legal and that if Tim can talk about it he would.

Hearing the director mentionable that both of them most likely wanted to chew the entire team out was an understatement of almost epic proportion. But it did give them time to refocus on the issue that was happening here and exactly what they were going to be staying to the entire team.

The room is plunged into silence of a moment as the director leaves. And then like so many other times Tony opens his big mouth and ruins it. "Can you believe this? McGee chickened out and left and somehow it our fault. Who does he think he is acting all high and mighty?" The special agents tone is loaded with anger and sarcasm as he shifts all the blame on to the most convenient target one not there to defend himself.

"Shut up Tony no one wants to hear it anymore. You succeeded in driving away one of the best men I've ever had a chance to work with." Palmer's tone is also laced with anger and frustration but he is directed at the property target. "I have to wonder what that hell is wrong with you. Or is it that you are incompetent and jealous? All you have given him in the year's you work together has been grief and yet you act like it's his fault that he decided enough is enough. Bullying is not tolerated in our schools so why the hell you think it would be tolerated in the workplace? Because nobody has called you to the carpet on it before or because he just kept his mouth shut and took it? You know what don't, don't even bother answering I don't think I want to know what kind of lies you are going to spew."

"I find myself in agreement with you Mr. Palmer Anthony please keep your trap shut. Now I can see that Ziva has realized the error of her actions. She's even feeling remorse for some of them. My question is why?" Ducky asks rhetorically.

"Why what Ducky? Why did I laugh along to them? Why did I even play a few jokes myself? I honestly can't say. I know that some of my actions were very malice and for that I have to accept the consequences. I know that I thought everything was in good fun and clearly I was wrong. I also know that I made an assumption. I assumed that if we ever had gone too far Gibbs would've let us know. I'm not laying the blame for the situation at his feet. I'm just questioning why he allowed us to be what we did." Not realizing the question was meant to be rhetorical Ziva had answered it opening up a new can of worms in the wake of her doing so.

"Thank you for the answer Ziva although in honesty it was not a question I was asking. Like director Vance I can also see Gibbs sitting here his shoulders sloped like he is Atlas carrying the weight of the world. Have you finally realized just what your attitude has cost you?" Ducky holds up his hand here calling for silence unwilling to listen to anyone. "You helped drive away a good man. I wonder if you can never forgive yourself for that?"

"And my dear Abigail, and yes I will call you Abigail just like he is Anthony." Ducky says for pointing at Tony. "For any familiar relationship we have had is gone. I wonder how you're going to react now that you no longer have anyone to play with like a toy. For years I've heard questions on your maturity level and your actions but I ignored them. To my shame I thought they were just talk for people who are jealous it is a sobering blow to realize how wrong I was. You young lady need to grow up. You are an adult it is time you start acting like one. If nothing else my mother shown you that just because you're an adult does not mean you cannot have fun. Hell Anthony is an example of that. And yet here you are still acting like a child. You're even pouting because I had the nerve to correct you. What are you five?"

The whole speech Ducky just gave has made him even angrier. It seems that some of his fellow coworkers need to learn how to grow up and be adults in the workplace. Unfortunately they're not doing that. "I need to leave now or I'm going to say something that I am really not going to regret. I'll leave your thoughts. Hopefully you can figure out a way to justify yourselves before the review board. Good luck with that."

"If you wait a moment Dr. Mallard I wish to leave with you, I cannot be in the same room as these animals. I just have one question, Ziva if you're being attacked by a wild animal to shoot to kill?"

"Yes."

"Tony same question."

"Of course it's just an animal."

"Gibbs what would you do?"

"Shoot between the eyes."

"As you can see Abby if any one of these people had been at the back door the day that the high German Shepherd had attacked Tim the dog would be dead. Think about that the next time you decide to go on a rant about someone protecting themselves from a dangerous animal. Just because he wasn't a danger to you, does not mean that he wasn't a danger. After all even tamest of animals can one day snap and bite. And at the time this dog was not tame. So I have to wonder Abby if any one of the three of them had shot the dog would you have treated them the same way you treated him?"

With that parting comment both Ducky and Palmer walk out of the room. Leaving silence and mystification in their wake. Although it's not a silence that last long as once again Ziva ask question no one really wants to answer. "Just exactly how did you treat McGee when he shot that dog? See I know Tony something very evil, that at the time I laugh at, by putting a dog barking track on McGee's computer; but what exactly did you do to him after he was brutally attacked?"

A.N. another chapter down sorry it took me so long to get it out. Per normal I like this or you made this mistake are perfectly welcome and encouraged. I'll even take I don't like this but please tell me why or what I'm doing wrong. This sucks or it's just plain old bad feel free to not leave. Just because you don't like this idea doesn't give you the right to pissed off my Muse.


	8. Conference Room

Author's note: everyone sorry it took me so long to get this out by my computer decided to fry itself. So I've been without a computer for close to three weeks. At least without a computer I can type on. So without further ado I present to you the next chapter. 0h by the way thank you all for the lovely reviews they been keeping me going and keeping me writing while I've been experiencing troubles.

"Just what did you say to Tim Abbey?" This question came out forcefully and through gritted teeth. It was delivered by Ziva and boy was she pissed. I is for the ire were directed at the Gothic scientist who could only sit there and sputter her mouth opening closing much like a fish.

Snapping her mouth shut with an audible click Abbey takes a deep breath and gathers her thoughts rallying her defenses. "How dare you I didn't do a single thing wrong Tim did. Poor senseless animal and he just shot him in cold blood. So of course he was a bad McGee. And then after I got through all the trouble to make sure he can keep Jethro what is he? He gives him away to some college friend of Hayes. And you even tell me the guy's name or address like the check up on Jethro. So I treated him the way he should have been treated. After all he couldn't have been hurt that badly if Gibbs did have him drive the dog here."

With the release of a deep breath sounding more like a sigh Gibbs enters the conversation. "I was wrong Abby. I made a mistake something I wish one of you would have called me on. I'm not blaming this on anybody that's not what I mean. If anything I blame myself I stood by and watched you play these jokes and tricks and did nothing. We lost a good man because of it. I do have a question thou Abbey. Exactly how did Mikel get into the apartment?"

"Through the front door how else is he supposed to get the apartment Gibbs? I forced Tim to go get my toothbrush out of his car, and then I open the door when someone knocked on it. I hadn't reapplied the safety chain so it was easy for Mikel, who was on the other side of the door, to get in. Especially because I just stood there in shock when it happened. But it's not my fault it was Tim's, he should've been there." Abbey answers the question without thinking not realizing that she's sealing her own fate in Gibbs's eyes when she answers that question. All this time Gibbs thought McGee screwed up that's how Mikel got in. Hell he punished the kid for it. To learn now that it'd been Abby's fault was a hard blow for him to feel.

"So you mean to tell me that not only did you disobey the rules by opening the door, without first asking who was on the other side, you hadn't reapplied the safety chain like I know I and McGee told you to and when you thought was Mikel instead of slamming the door shut you stood there and allowed him to come into the apartment. And yet, according to you, it was Tims fault that Mikel got that close to you. I had him sitting on his knee doing all this work for the rest the day and you couldn't tell me. Instead of looking at me and saying I screwed that that's how he got into the room, you are perfectly fine to let me assume that was Tim's fault. Thanks Abby you made me realize that Vance is right every single one of us deserves to be dragged in front of the review board."

"Gibbs you can't mean that just because MaGeek can't handle the situation doesn't mean we are wrong. I mean look at our case solving rate were the group this department has." Came the outrage reply from Tony. He'd finally gotten his wits back together but could not believe what he was hearing Gibbs say. "After all everybody plays jokes in the workforce."

"Just how would you like it if he sent you an envelope full of baby powder? After all it would have been just a harmless joke. Or how about going around and telling everybody that you enjoyed kissing the transsexual. That had to make you gay right; after all you're the one who shoved your tongue down her throat, not the other way around." All of this was said by a furious Jimmy who had been standing just outside the door listening to what was going on. He had been asked to do so by ducky. "I don't know if I could've stopped myself from doing either of those things if it had been me that you were picking on. Just like I don't know how Tim didn't get Jethro put down the first night he had him like I would've. There is one thing you learned in my family, Abby; aggression towards humans was not tolerated in any animal for any reason. If it is my choice Jethro would've been put down in fact I argued for it. I don't know how we put up with you for so many years. I would call him a saint for putting up with all of you for any length of time. And yes I was eavesdropping and I can't bring myself to care. Have a nice day I suggest that none of you come an autopsy for a while me in ducky you're not feeling particularly charitable right now."

The entire group sits in silence as they think over what is been said. Ziva can't help but agree with Palmer. Tim had so many opportunities to do all sorts of unseemly things. Anything from hacking their bank accounts and making all of their money disappear to holding up her appeal for citizenship. He could've taken revenge on them in any number of ways and yet he didn't. Once upon a time Ziva could never have understood someone like that. All of her life she had been taught that revenge will happen. After all that's what Mossad did. They hunted down and netted out revenge to enemies of their country. She was one of the best at handing out that revenge. And yet here is a man who was nothing but kind to her from the beginning. And yet she did not repay him with kindness. What are the things she was taught as a child was to be mindful of other religions. She was their practices and beliefs that she may better blend in in any country she was going to. She is a firm believer of karma thanks to her time spent in Eastern religions. They were reaping the karma of their actions now.

Gibbs can't help but feel sorrow at his actions and fury for the tongue lashing he's received. Between the two times Vance has just told him off and the ripping into him ducky and Palmer have done his day has been quite horrific. It is only now he's realizing that he truly did see McGee as family and now he's lost that family. Maybe not in the way that Shannon and Kelly were torn away from him nor the way that Kate was ripped from her place but he still lost someone he saw almost as a son. In a way he now knew what his father felt when he refused to make contact with him for all of those years. Gibbs is not one who thinks on regret all that often after all rule 6 states: never apologize it's a sign of weakness. And yet here he was thinking about finding his youngest son and apologizing to him for all of the wrongs he's allowed to happen. All of the pain that he ignored being inflicted.

Tony was still in his own little world. It was a world where he was always right and everybody else, but Gibbs, was always wrong. It was a world where he could have any woman with a wink and a smile and pathetic geeks kept their heads down in their mouths shut. He was a senior field agent after all so he was in charge. In his world convincing McGee not to volunteer to go to Afghanistan was his duty. And as senior field agent he should be the one to go anyway. In this world everybody laughed when he glued people keyboards. Tony couldn't help but think that it was all McGee's fault for dragging him out of that world. As a consequence for the issues and dressings down that the entire team had just received because of McGee Tony couldn't help but hate him.

Abbey much like Tony was also in her own little world. After all she had been using Tim for years. He was convenient when she needed help in the lab, a bodyguard at a club or concert, or even just someone to make her feel better. Tim did all of these things for her. By helping her in the lab it made her look better because she could do so much work without an assistant, she just never mentioned it to anyone that Tim was helping her. Why should she? And everyone knows it's not safe for young woman (in her own mind Abby refused to see herself as anything but 25) to be at clubs and concerts by herself. She could wind up druged or something else entirely vile. So it only made sense that Tim accompany her to see the band she likes and to new club openings until she gets a feel for them. Besides he was in love with her so as the object of his love and admiration it was her duty to allow him to do things like this for her.

All the while down in the morgue two medical examiners were going over every instance they could remember with Tim being put down or picked up. Writing down the instances they realize that it was a very long list. Together they can't help but wonder why they never saw before. And even in some instances why they turned a blind eye to it. At the same time up in his office Director Vance is going over the case files and wondering if he should interview other teams. That would allow him to find more information on how Tim was treated before he was Director. Vance is of two minds on this whole situation. Part of him wants to drag every single member of team Gibbs before review board and possibly get them all fire, what part of him says let things be now that Tim is out of bullying range. All in all this is leading to a very conflicted director of the national agency.

So what you think? Props go out to the lost son written by Rose de Sharon. Also I am a little stuck I kind you know where you want to go from here but I'm not too sure so any ideas would be appreciated. I will give you full props if I go with your idea or even build off of your idea kind of I like I did with rose. And remember if you haven't got anything nice to say I'll go get the duct tape. I.e. this is wrong are more than welcome please tell me grammar and spelling mistakes I made ADD and dyslexic I honestly don't notice them. Also slightly side note Dragon speak software greatest stuff ever it's through using this program that I have been able to write this entire story.


	9. Where Tim went

~Hi everyone it's been a long time sorry about that. Back in November my old computer decided he just wanted to Fry itself. So I wound up having to get a brand-new one. And of course as every good writer should know across $130 to get Microsoft office which at the time I bought my computer I didn't have. I got the program about four days ago and have finally decided to take backup my writing because everything else I tried Dragon really doesn't like. So here it is the next, newest, and most likely third or fourth to the last chapter of this story. This chapter is also going to be very short. PS how much I wish I did I do not own these characters. ~

Tim couldn't believe he'd actually done it. He was actually leaving the DC offices of NCIS. A small part of him was regretting his choice but in leaving he felt finally free. That's not to say he wouldn't miss some if not all of his coworkers and definitely most of the office guys but he needed to get away. He needed to get away before that place destroyed what little of himself remained. Before he finally snapped and shot someone or did something he regretted even worse.

He can't bring himself to regret the firestorm that he has brought down upon his old teammates. At the same time for something that has been coming for years none of the others saw it. After all Tim was in the type who'd get revenge. Gibbs was the type of guy who put a bullet through someone's forehead, that something that Tim it always known but until the situation in Mexico had never really known for sure. Ziva's idea revenge well that all depended upon how bloody she wanted to get. She was the type of woman you have no quorum taking a man apart if that was the need. But Ziva usually took a revenge by beating the crap out of you on the mat all in the name of training. Tony on the other hand well he got his revenge by some mindless prank. Abby really didn't do revenge it was more her style to give you the silent treatment and I hate you glares. But Tim nobody suspected him of ever wanting to get revenge. How wrong they were.

So here he was stepping off the plane into Marseille. He is going to be the senior field agent on one of the teams stationed there. In fact one of the team leaders was supposed to be retiring sometime the next year and Tim had a good chance of slipping right into that spot. It is humorous he always thought that Tony would be the first one of them that got the team leader position it looks like he was wrong.

With a spring in his step that he had almost forgotten belong there he couldn't help but smile as he made his way to the field office. And hey maybe one of them will know where he did the good apartment. Preferably one without a landlady whose son had sticky fingers.

~So what did you guys think? I know it was really short but I'm kind of not sure where I want to go. I did compromise and wound up putting Tim in Marseille instead of Rota. How much I dislike Tony apparently I am not that much of a bitch to give Tim his job. Like normal criticism as long as it is constructive is well welcomed. Saying this is just bad or I hate it without giving me a reason and well you can just keep your opinion to yourself then.


End file.
